Prohibited
by beethoja
Summary: UPDATED!/Firasat buruk itu ternyata menjadi kenyataan. Dan di hari pertama mereka bertemu kembali, mereka harus menghadapi suatu intervensi tak diinginkan yang melibatkan seseorang yang cukup berbahaya./Chapter 2: Unwanted Intervention/Rated T (masih galau dan butuh advice)
1. Bad Feeling

**PROHIBITED  
** _Chapter 1: Bad Feeling  
_

by beethoja

Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** semi-canon, might be a bit OOC

* * *

 **Gerbang utama Konoha dipenuhi dengan warga desa. Semua tampak bersorak menghadap ke jalan besar dengan latar belakang hutan rimbun.**

 **Seorang putri cantik yang dinanti-nantikan telah terlihat dari kejauhan, berjalan mendekati gerbang Konoha. Gaun cantiknya terlihat gemerlap tertimpa sinar matahari pagi. Akhirnya seorang putri Suna yang terkenal sangar itu menampilkan sisi femininnya juga.**

 **Tampak sosok Shikamaru berada di tengah kerumunan warga desa─lengkap dengan setelan tuxedo yang membuatnya terlihat makin gagah─seakan seperti** ** _focal point_** **yang menonjol di antara kerumunan warga.**

 **"Selamat datang," Shikamaru mengucapkan kata pertamanya saat dirinya hanya berjarak tiga langkah dengan sang putri Suna. Senyum lebar mengembang. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Temari."**

 **Jarak mereka semakin menipis, putri Suna itu menatap wajah Shikamaru dengan intens. Hanya kata 'Oi' yang terlontar di mulutnya.**

 **Pemuda itu tidak paham, disangkanya sang putri bakal menciumnya atau apa.**

 **Sang putri mengulang sapaan singkatnya, semakin lama semakin nyaring.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi!"

Shikamaru sedikit terlonjak ketika mendapati wajah Temari hanya berjarak sejengkal dari wajahnya─wajah cantik yang selalu ada di pikirannya selama setahun belakangan ini.

Kalau saja ia melupakan keberadaan Kotetsu dan Izuma yang selalu berjaga di pos, mungkin Pemuda itu sudah menarik tubuh wanita yang ada di hadapannya kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidur sambil berdiri, heh?" kalimat kedua yang dilontarkan si gadis. Bukannya 'Hai sayang' atau 'Aku sangat merindukanmu'. Lagipula sungguh aneh memang kalau seorang Temari mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu.

Wajar saja pria itu menunggu sampai-sampai tertidur sambil berdiri. Ia sudah bersiaga dari jam 6 pagi demi menghindari omelan kedua di pagi hari dari seorang wanita apabila ia terlambat─omelan yang pertama tentu datang dari ibunya. Namun rupanya sang Putri Suna terlambat satu jam dari biasanya.

Shikamaru menguap lebar sambil merentangkan satu tangannya. "Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja. Ayo," pria itu menggosok-gosokan telapak tangan pada tengkuknya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Lalu berjalan mendahului Temari.

"Hm seperti itu ya cara menyapa kekasih yang sudah setahun tidak bertemu?" Temari setengah berbisik sembari menyamakan langkahnya dengan pria itu.

Si pria mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pos penjagaan, seakan ingin berkata 'apa kau mau kita bermesra-mesraan sementara ada dua orang yang memperhatikan kita di sana'.

"Tunggu sampai kita tiba di penginapanmu." Shikamaru tersenyum nakal melirik gadis di sampingnya.

Dasar wanita lugu, kalau saja dua orang penjaga itu tidak ada, mungkin Shikamaru sudah menghantam bibir ranum itu sejak awal.

Jemari tangan Temari terangkat untuk menempeleng pelan kepala nanas pria itu, "Mau apa kau di penginapanku? Bercumbu?" ujarnya dengan suara keras yang tak disengaja.

Reflek mencengangkan milik Shikamaru membuat tubuhnya berpindah secepat angin, dengan Temari dalam dekapannya. Kedua sejoli itu pun berdiri di belakang sebuah bangunan tua yang jarang─bahkan hampir tidak pernah dilewati orang.

"Dengar," Shikamaru mencengkram kedua pundak gadis itu. "Aku punya firasat buruk. Sepertinya kalau orang-orang desa tahu tentang hubungan kita, segalanya akan runyam."

Temari sempat menatap heran pada pria di hadapannya ini. Namun sejurus kemudian, matanya menunjukkan sorot kalau ia paham dengan situasi yang dibicarakan Shikamaru. Mereka seakan sedang bertelepati.

Dengan posisi Temari sebagai ambassador Suna, mungkin ada benarnya apa yang ditakutkan Shikamaru. Mungkin itu bisa sesuatu yang sepele, mungkin juga serius. Tidak ada yang tahu. Yang pasti keduanya kini sama-sama mengerti kalau mereka harus merahasiakan hubungan mereka yang baru berjalan dua tahun itu.

"Aku mengerti," ucap gadis itu pelan.

Senyum Shikamaru mengembang, wajahnya mulai condong ke depan, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Hanya beberapa centi lagi kedua bibir itu bersentuhan, tiba-tiba Temari mengangkat telunjuknya untuk mendorong bibir Shikamaru dengan perlahan.

"Tunggu sampai kita tiba di penginapanku," ujarnya dengan nada jahil, mereka ulang kata-kata Shikamaru belum lama tadi. Tubuhnya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih mematung.

"Heh, dasar wanita merepotkan," dengusnya sebelum ia mengejar gadis cantik itu dan bersama-sama pergi menuju kantor Hokage.

* * *

"Kalian terlambat," suara alto yang berwibawa nan tegas terdengar oleh kedua partner kerja itu dari balik pintu ketika setelah sang pria mengetuk sebanyak dua kali.

Sang gadis melempar tatapan ' _uh-oh_!' sementara si pria hanya menggosok-gosokan tengkuknya dengan ekspresi malas.

" _Ohayou_ , Tsunade-sama," Temari menjadi orang pertama yang angkat bicara setelah pintu itu terbuka seluruhnya, "Maaf, perjalananku sedikit terhambat."

"Apa yang terjadi?" sang Hokage berujar. Wajahnya hampir tertutup oleh tumpukan-tumpukan kertas yang bertengger di atas mejanya. Namun ekspresi wajahnya bisa tetap terlihat. Sepertinya wanita awet muda (*syarat dan ketentuan berlaku) itu sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk.

Temari terlihat ragu sebelum menjawab, karena jawaban yang akan dilontarkan terdengar konyol dan sangatlah tidak terhormat. "Eh, aku.. sakit perut. Jadi-"

"Baiklah, tidak usah dilanjutkan," Tsunade menyela dengan cepat.

Sementara itu Shikamaru terlihat menahan tawa mati-matian.

"Kalian langsung ke ruangan biasa," ujar Tsunade yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan mantap dari sepasang _jounin_ itu, "Tugas sudah menumpuk. Aku mengutus Anko untuk memberikan detail pekerjaan hari ini. Laksanakan!"

"Baik!" sahut keduanya bersamaan.

Tinggal dua meter lagi mereka mencapai pintu keluar, langkah keduanya terhenti ketika mendengar suara Tsunade yang terdengar seperti hentakkan halus, "Nara Shikamaru!"

Sepasang rekan kerja-tapi-mesra itu berhenti tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku tidak ingin ada hubungan khusus dalam bentuk apapun selain rekan kerja. Paham?"

Shikamaru menelan ludah. Bagaimana wanita judes itu bisa mengetahui tentang mereka berdua? Jelas sekali Shikamaru dan Temari jarang bertemu─mengingat mereka hanya memiliki kesempatan bertemu setiap setahun sekali─dan mereka jelas-jelas adalah pasangan kekasih yang cukup cuek dan tidak pernah memperlihatkan sedikitpun bukti bahwa mereka menjalin hubungan khusus.

"Paham, Hokage-sama," sahutnya pelan namun mantap.

Tsunade sempat melirik tajam sekilas ke arah kedua anak buahnya yang seding berdiri membelakanginya, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Bagus."

Pintu ruang kerja Hokage tertutup sempurna. Keudanya tampak berpandangan untuk beberapa saat, kemudian mereka bersama-sama berjalan menyusuri lorong itu dan menuju ruang kerja mereka.

Dugaan Shikamaru tepat sasaran.

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

 **A/N:** Saya ngaku saya nekat banget publish2 fanfic di tengah-tengah ngurus kolokium. Tapi gimana ya, abisnya fandom ini ngangenin banget :") seperti biasa, karena saya ga jago bikin penpik yang plotnya berat2, makanya saya nulis yang enteng begini aja lagi, hehehe. Mohon masukannya ya guys :) Terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca :) semoga updatenya ga molor2 amat ahahha


	2. Unwanted Intervention

**PROHIBITED  
** _Chapter 2: Unwanted Intervention  
_

by beethoja

Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** semi-canon, might be a bit OOC, PLOT TWISTS, mature contents, rating T plus plus plus

* * *

"Merepotkan!" Shikamaru langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sebuah sofa berwarna coklat di sudut ruang kerja mereka, sesaat setelah pintu tertutup.

Temari ikut menempatkan dirinya di samping pria itu. "Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang kita?"

"Aku sudah menduganya dari awal," Shikamaru menghela napas, "Dia pasti bisa merasakan hal-hal yang tidak beres seperti ini."

Gadis berkimono hitam itu melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, dan mencoba berpikir jernih. "Tenang, Shikamaru. Ini bukan hal yang sulit. Kita bisa tetap bersikap seakan-akan kita hanya teman, kan? Kita hanya perlu menjaga sikap di depan publik. Toh kau pria yang sangat-sangat cuek dan tidak romantis, mana mungkin bisa mengumbar kemesraan."

Shikamaru menatap sang kekasih. Tatapan yang mungkin hanya bisa diartikan oleh Temari.

"Kenapa?"

Yang ditanya malah semakin menatap intens kedua bola mata emerald itu.

"Ada apa sih?" bukannya merasakan gejolak-gejolak asmara, wanita itu malah ketakutan dan mundur menjauh dari Shikamaru yang tengah mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Aku ini tidak secuek yang kau kira," Shikamaru semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Temari. Tangannya menggapai pinggul wanita itu dengan sentuhan sensual. "Ini ruangan pribadi kita, kan?" astaga, bisikannya sungguh menggoyahkan iman.

"Tu-tunggu.. umphh!" terlambat. Sepasang bibir ranumnya sudah diterkam oleh Shikamaru. Tidak bertemu selama hampir setahun penuh, pria mana sih yang tidak 'lapar'? Apalagi kalau kekasihnya adalah seorang wanita yang aduhai seperti Temari.

Sepasang emeraldnya yang berkilau, bibir mungilnya yang menggemaskan, aroma tubuhnya yang khas, ah.. betapa Shikamaru merindukan semua itu.

Cukup lama mereka saling tumpang tindih di atas sofa coklat usang itu, setelah Temari akhirnya jatuh ke dalam perangkap Shikamaru dan ikut terbawa suasana. Diam-diam wanita itu juga sangat merindukan sang kekasih. Tidak ada yang mampu menggantikan hangat dan nyamannya berada dalam dekapan seorang Nara Shikamaru baginya.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" sebuah suara nyaring mengagetkan pasangan kekasih yang saling melepas rindu itu.

"M-Mitarashi-san!" Temari gelagapan, tangannya mendorong kuat-kuat dada Shikamaru. Astaga, apakah budaya mengetuk pintu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini?

"Kalian-" kata-kata Anko terputus ketika dengan cepat Shikamaru menarik tangannya, kemudian menutup─lebih tepatnya membanting pintu ruang kerjanya yang terbuka oleh si utusan Hokage tersebut.

"Tolong jangan beritahu siapa-siapa tentang kami," ujar Shikamaru dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"Tidak bisa! Aku bertanggung jawab pada Tsunade-sama untuk mengawasi ka-"

Shikamaru mencengkram erat kerah _overcoat_ Anko. Entah sejak kapan pria itu berani dengan mantan pengujinya itu ketika ujian _chuunin_ dulu. "Jangan katakan apapun atau aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Hentikan, Nara!" Temari menghardik tegas pria kesayangannya itu. Tangannya mencengkram bagian bawah rompi _jounin_ si pria.

"Melakukan apa, hah!?" Anko menjawab dengan lebih garang lagi.

Shikamaru menyeringai. "Apakah ini saatnya aku memberitahu Hokage-sama kalau salah satu bawahannya, Mitarashi Anko, diam-diam _tidur_ dengan kekasihnya?"

Sempat terlihat ekspresi terkejut pada wajah Anko, tetapi sifat galaknya kembali menguasai dirinya. "Bicara apa kau ini!?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak melihat ketika kau dan Kakashi-sensei masuk ke kamar hotel itu _berdua_?" Shikamaru semakin gencar memojokkan _tokubetsu jonin_ Konoha yang satu itu.

"K-kami sedang membicarakan pekerjaan, dan itu bukan urusanmu!" sepertinya Anko mulai kelabakan, matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Benarkah begitu? Aku tidak pernah mendengar ada orang berkata 'aah.. aah.. lebih dalam lagi, sayang' ketika sedang membicarakan pekerjaan. Bagiku itu sama sekali tidak masuk dalam konteks pekerjaan. Benar begitu, Anko- _sensei_?"

"Demi Tuhan, Nara, hentikan!" Temari menepuk jidatnya dengan kepalan tangan, tampak putus asa.

Anko tercengang dengan pernyataan Shikamaru. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi, setelah merasa tertangkap basah oleh juniornya sendiri. Kedengarannya seperti drama-drama di film, tapi itu memang benar-benar terjadi. Mitarashi Anko, si penguji _killer,_ memiliki _affair_ dengan Hatake Kakashi selama dua tahun lebih, dan dengan cerdik menyembunyikannya selama itu. Dan rupanya kebejatan itu tercium juga oleh seseorang yang tidak pernah disangkanya sama sekali.

"Oke, aku akan tutup mulut," Anko membuka kedua telapak tangannya dan mengangkatnya di atas dada, "Bisa kau lepaskan kerahku sekarang?"

Shikamaru mengendurkan cengkraman tangannya pada kerah _overcoat_ Anko. Tekanan-tekanan emosi pada raut wajahnya mulai mereda. Dalam hati pria itu merasakan kemenangan yang telak. "Bagaimana?"

Anko tampak membetulkan kerah _overcoat_ nya agar kembali mulus seperti semula dengan kedua tangannya. "Tapi aku tetap tidak terima dengan kelakuanmu barusan!"

Pria itu memutar bola matanya dengan ekspresi malas.

Melihat respon yang agak kurangajar dari kekasihnya itu, Temari akhirnya berdiri di samping Shikamaru dan angkat bicara. "Mitarashi-san, kami minta maaf atas apa yang telah terjadi. Tolong maafkan Shikamaru juga," ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Lihat itu, sampai-sampai harus Temari-san yang minta maaf. Kau ini pengecut sekali, Shikamaru," cibir wanita berambut violet itu.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku salah. Emosiku mendadak tidak terkontrol tadi," ujar Shikamaru dengan nada bicara yang sudah normal. "Temari adalah wanita yang sangat penting bagiku, hanya itu yang kupikirkan tadi. _Gomenasai, sensei._ "

Temari tampak tersenyum kecil memandang pria itu. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus punggung sang pria.

"Hmmm," Anko menopang wajahyna dengan jemari-jemarinya, gaya khas orang yang sedang berpikir, "Masih belum cukup."

"Oh ayolah, _sensei._ Jangan mempersulit begitu," Shikamaru terlihat putus asa. Ia bersumpah akan mengurung Anko seharian, kalau perlu, apabila wanita _killer_ itu belum mau tutup mulut soal hubungannya dengan Temari. Perlu diketahui bahwa 75% ladang gosip di Konoha berasal dari mulut Anko yang seperti ember bocor itu.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita makan dango bersama nanti malam? Shikamaru yang akan membayar," Temari mengedipkan sebelah matanya sembari menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dengan tampang sok manis.

Yang dilirik hanya menghela napas pasrah dan menggumamkan kata 'merepotkan' seperti biasanya. Tapi ide Temari cukup cemerlang juga.

Lihat saja, seketika wajah kusut Anko berubah jadi girang, seperti kembali ke Anko yang biasanya. "Kau memang paling perhatian, Temari-san. Dan, oh, aku akan sangat senang sekali menerima tawaran itu, Shikamaru- _kun._ Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi nanti malam!"

Anko menyerahkan─lebih tepatnya melempar─sebuah gulungan kertas pada Shikamaru yang berisi instruksi pekerjaan mereka hari ini dari saku sebelah dalam _overcoat_ nya, sebelum akhirnya melenggang keluar dengan gaya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diizinkan beli kembang gula oleh orangtuanya.

Pintu pun tertutup. Saat itu juga, Shikamaru langsung bisa merasakan tatapan mematikan dari wanita yang berdiri di sisinya.

"Iya, iya, lain kali aku akan mengunci pintu," ujar Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

Temari hanya terdiam, lalu dengan gesit bergerak untuk mengunci pintu itu. Sejurus kemudian, tangannya menarik rompi Shikamaru dengan kasar sampai tubuh mereka kembali menempel erat di atas sofa coklat usang itu.

"Kita belum selesai, kan?" Temari berbisik mesra. Nafas hangatnya bertemu dengan wajah Shikamaru yang hanya berjarak beberapa milimeter dengan milik Temari.

.

.

.

.

.

"Positif."

 _"Hmm. Sudah kuduga."_

 ** _Zap!_**

 **-to be continued-**

* * *

 **A/N: guys.. please I need your advices! Ini ratingnya gimana ya? Saya masih kasih T, tapi bahasanya udah agak2 melenceng gitu sih. Saya ga gitu paham kalau yg kaya begitu masih bisa T atau harus M :( maaf kalau chapter 2 nya mengecewakan yaaa. Saya masih berjuang mengumpulkan kemampuan saya untuk mengembalikan skill menulis saya yang makin hari makin menurun. Semoga chapter depan lebih baik lagi!**

 **Hayoooh itu terakhirnya apa yaa? Menurut kalian itu siapa? ;) ditunggu ya kejutannya! Masih belum kepikiran sih bakal saya kasihtau di chapter berapa, hehehe. Btw, terimakasih buat semua yang udah review, termasuk anon2 (ga bisa balesin anon huhu), semoga bisa bertemu lagi di chapter ini. Saya masih butuh saran2 kalian semua lohh.**

 **Terima kasih buat semua yang udah mau baca! :)**


End file.
